


Dilemma

by adeerandadancer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeerandadancer/pseuds/adeerandadancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has a problem, and Lu Han solves it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _cakes_.

Jongin sighed for the umpteenth time as he watched Lu Han walk away from the counter and out of the café. Beside him, he could feel the weight of Jongdae’s stare on him—inquisitive, confused. He ignored it in favor of retreating to the stockroom and start on inventory, but the arm slung around his shoulder on the way meant he wasn’t off the hook.

“Jongin, my baby brother—”

“Hyung, _don’t_.” Jongin’s plead came out weaker than intended.

“No, but listen,” Jongdae continued talking like he didn’t hear him. “If this lasted two weeks, I’d have understood and chalked it up to nerves; but it’s been two months and you still hadn’t moved on from staring at Lu Han like a lovesick puppy waiting to be noticed and petted.”

Jongin bristled at the description. “I do _not_.”

His irritation didn’t last five seconds at Jongdae’s cocked eyebrow and challenging stare.

“…Fine, maybe I look the part, but, hyung, it’s _so_ hard finding the right time.”

It wasn’t an outright lie. Lu Han always seemed in a hurry during his visits in the past few days, and Jongin felt bad holding him back, even if he wanted longer conversations. Sometimes Lu Han brought company over, but no way would Jongin embarrass himself in front of an audience. And the times Lu Han was alone, Jongin could never find his words until he had left.

Jongdae clucked his tongue in reproach. “Excuses. You’ll find a way if you want to.” Then, in a gentler tone, he added, “You can do it, kiddo. You’ve always chased after what you wanted; this time isn’t any different.”

Jongin smiled, tiny and grateful for the encouragement. “Thanks, hyung.”

 

 

 

Two months ago, Lu Han had wandered into the café at eight in the morning, confusion painted on his face while taking in his surroundings. Jongin had been mopping the floor then while Jongdae was stuck in the kitchen. Lu Han had caught Jongin staring at him and said, with a sheepish smile, “I think I’m lost.”

Turned out Lu Han had been looking for a different café within the area but walked in on the wrong one. Jongin had heard of it but informed him they’d transferred locations. After acquiring instructions on how to find it, Lu Han had thanked him and left.

On the afternoon of the same day, Lu Han had returned and bought a piece of strawberry shortcake. To Jongin’s surprise, Lu Han returned the next day raving about it.

“My co-worker praised the other café’s strawberry shortcake, but yours is better by miles. Not too sweet and perfect with coffee,” Lu Han had said, eyes crinkling as he smiled. Jongin had returned the gesture, wondering for a moment why his hands wouldn’t cooperate in tying the ribbon around the takeaway box.

The café had seen an increase in Lu Han’s visits afterward. He’d try every cake on the menu, but Jongin learned soon enough he preferred the savory type of pastries, if his repeated consumption of croissants indicated anything. He liked pairing it with coffee while browsing on his phone on weekends, Jongin had noticed during the fifth visit.

Opportunity for small talk during slow business days had shown Jongin glimpses of Lu Han’s life, such as age and occupation and interests. Lu Han had laughed at his proud declaration for his intense dislike of coffee, and they’d engaged in friendly debates over which soccer team was the best. Lu Han’s antics had Jongin grinning often upon remembrance, together with a fluttering in his chest that increased in frequency and became harder to ignore.

His downfall had been signed and sealed when an unexpected downpour one day in July forced Lu Han to stay in the café with Jongin. No other customers were present, and Jongdae had texted Jongin he was stuck in the supermarket (he had gone for a supply run). Lu Han had suggested watching movies on his laptop to pass the time, if he wanted. Jongin had fixed him a cup of coffee and a hot chocolate for himself, and shared a slice of red velvet cake between them.

In the span of five hours and two movies, Jongin had discovered Lu Han had a habit of turning to him when excited, always leaned half of his weight on him as he doubled over in laughter, and sometimes pressed his cheek on his shoulder in anticipation of the next scene.

Jongin had no idea how he survived the impromptu movie marathon, but he came out of the experience fearing for the future of Lu Han’s jaw and nursing a helpless, raging crush lasting two months.

 

 

 

Jongin refused extending his pining for another month. He needed closure, regardless of the outcome.

He decided he would get his answer today, in an empty café and Lu Han preoccupied with his phone. Jongdae supported his plan and allowed him to use one of his newest creations that had yet to be introduced to the menu.

“What’s the occasion?” Lu Han asked. His eyes blinked in genuine interest that accelerated Jongin’s heartbeat. “Why do I suddenly get the privilege of eating a brand-new cake?”

“Nothing, really,” Jongin said, thanking his vocal cords for not abandoning him. _Yet._ “You’re just special.”

Lu Han leveled him with an amused stare. “Special customer?”

“Something like that.”

Lu Han leaned forward, placing an elbow on the table and propping up his chin with his hand. “If I’m special, when are you asking me out on a date?”

The mischievous curl of Lu Han’s lips set Jongin’s cheeks aflame. He imagined a ton of plausible results, but not this one. _Definitely_ not this one.

“You weren’t really subtle with your staring. Your secret was written all over your face,” Lu Han answered the unspoken question, looking twice as amused now. “It’s cute.”

Jongin’s first instinct was to laugh, hoping it could abate the embarrassment quickly creeping up on him. He hid his face behind his hands, though he could see Lu Han chuckling between the gaps of his fingers. He gathered the courage to look straight at Lu Han after calming down and said, both in relief and delight, “Wow. This, like, solves half of my problems.”

“Help me solve half of mine. What time do you get off work and where should we go for dinner?”


End file.
